


Missing Piece

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, It's a headcanon thing, Pre-Series, Rating legit just for the swearing in places, Sad Sanctuhana, Spoilers for Animus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A brief look at Henry's past, and how it might shape his future.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 2





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, have followed me on Tumblr, seen any of my previous Henry centric fic, you know I have a deep yearning to know more about his past, about why his relationship with Helen is the way it is, all that jazz. So this is me, spitballing.
> 
> No beta. (If there had been I probs would've gone more in-depth in places.) Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Prompt - I know you didn't ask for this.

“I know you didn’t ask for this,“ Helen murmured, sitting on the edge of Henry’s bed.

"No shit,” he muttered into his pillow, his back to Helen and the door.

“But you were alone out there. I couldn’t leave you. Goodness knows what could’ve happened to you.”

“That doesn’t make it ok to kidnap me.” She tried giving him excuses but he shook his head. “Just leave me alone.”

_Many years later_

“Aunt Lillian was many things but she would keep her word when she could,” Erika explained as she handed Henry a note. “She found your parents.”

Henry looked at the paper in his hand, crisply folded once. This could be it, the moment he had waited for since that horrible day the whole Earth fell away from his feet and he’d been without a net. He’d meet his parents, learn what had happened, maybe even–

With a metaphorical sledgehammer he squashed that thought before it even had a chance to breathe. Taking a breath himself, he unfolded the paper.

_A few months later_

“Henry?”

Drying his eyes, he called, “Yeah,” to the door, keeping his eyes studiously on the view out the window. He knew who it was, her voice unmistakable. Even now, after everything he’d said to her in an argument that had brewed for days, her voice was soft, like the blanket she’d wrap him in at night as a kid. “Hey, Doc.”

“Mind if I come in?”

Henry shrugged, feigning indifference, dying inside when he recognised the telltale pinpricks in the inner corners of his eyes. What the hell? It wasn’t even like he knew those people who’d answered the door, who’d heard his story, who denied point-blank he was theirs. _Our child died on holiday in Dartmoor, Mr Foss, after a wolf attack. He never survived._

It went around his head like a badly edited tape, sneering and snide. He knew he was theirs, had sneaked a look at their DNA in their lost son’s police file, but the way the woman’s eyes didn’t spark with relief that he was alive made him drop the whole thing.

“Oh Henry, dear heart,” Magnus murmured, holding his hand. His resolve crumbling, he curled his body into hers, breaking fully when her arms wrapped around his shoulders. This wasn’t how it was meant to be…

… But maybe this was better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know he's a HAP and they come about differently in _Sanctuary_ , but just imagine his parents had HAP genetics in the recessive bit and... actually, don't. That's even more heartbreaking. Thank heavens Helen found him.


End file.
